


Sweet lovin'

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Fred and George give reader a chocolate with love potion in it. She becomes infatuated with Harry. Hilarity and embarrassment ensue.





	Sweet lovin'

„That’s too much, even for you two,” Ron protests as Fred and George look at each other, smirking playfully.

“That’s not too much, dear brother,” Fred starts, out stretching his hand and placing a single chocolate on a plate opposite him. Which, by some kind of, obviously unpredictable, miracle, happens to be yours.

“Just an innocent prank,” George finishes and winks at Ron.

“Besides, they’re already into each other-“

“-we only give them a push,” Fred raises his brows significantly, to which his brother nods.

“If Hermione finds out…”

“Find out about what?” Hermione asks, shooting glances between three Weasleys as Ron lowers his gaze on his plate, Fred and George wearing their usual smug faces. She narrows her eyes, guessing correctly that the twins are up to something.

They both shrug simultaneously as she keeps glaring at them.

“You’re angry with us-“

“-because we don’t have a chocolate for you.”

“Right?” finishes Fred as Hermione purses her lips and shakes her head. It’s pointless to force them to tell what mischief they are going to put – they won’t say a word, opting to show the result of their pranks.

As if on a cue, they both sport an innocent expression as you approach the table and sit next to Hermione.

“I don’t like Potions. I’ve spent last two hours on researching and found hardly anything,” you complain, pouting and Hermione looks at you with a warm smile.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry.”

“Have you finished that essay already?”

“Well, yes,” she rolls her eyes and you grin. Obviously, she was done with homework, she’s Hermione Granger after all.

“Thanks,” you say and only then look down at your plate, much to your surprise finding a chocolate there. It looks delicious and after a long time spent on Potions you believe you deserve a treat.

Before anyone can stop you, you take the sweet and eat it, pleasantly surprised by its taste. It’s sweeter than any other you’ve ever had and you hum contently as you swallow it, at the same time reaching for a muffin.

A warm, kind of bubbly feeling overwhelms you and, hearing a shifting at the opposite side of the table, you lift your eyes and hold your breath.

“Harry!” you practically moan, your eyes focused on him as his features twist with confusion.

How could you not notice it? How could you walk with him, talk to him and not even once thought of how perfect he was?

Now, out of sudden, it dawns on you with full power, the feeling almost chocking the breath out of you.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Harry asks, his voice hinted with concern and, what escapes your notice because your attention is entirely focused on Harry, Fred and George start chuckling.

“Never better, Harry,” you eagerly assure, flashing him a fond smile as you, yet again, are overtaken by unbeatable affection. How sweet of him to worry about you!

“Y/N, please, drink some water,” Hermione says somewhere on your right but her words sound as if you are under water. She slides a cup in front of you and you absently take it and down the drink, Harry, Ron and Hermione knitting their brows as they watch you closely.

“I’ve never noticed how handsome you look with that scar, Harry,” you confess, leaning to him over the table to create a confidential atmosphere and Harry gulps, looking urgently at Hermione.

She shrugs, then whispers something to Ron, who nods his head. Next, he passes the message to Harry, who looks rather terrified.

“Y/N, would-would you like to go for a walk with me?”

“I’d love to!” you exclaim and stand up, waiting for Harry to come over. He shots a stern glance at the twins while Ron pats his shoulder and few moments later Harry is by your side, gently grabbing your elbow as he leads you outside.

“Harry, your hand is so warm! Can I hold it?” you ask and not waiting for his answer, take it, lacing your fingers with his. He tries to maintain neutral expression but it’s clear to see how nervous he is.

“Harry, my Harry, I must apologize for being so blind.”

“It’s all right, Y/N, no need to feel sorry.”

“Oh, but you’re wrong! I should be sorry because I’ve wasted so much time! How could I not see it, how could not I recognize that­ _feeling_?!”

“Y/N, please-“

“No, shhh,” you quiet him, pressing a finger to his lips and you gasp, marveling at their softness. Harry yelps and stops abruptly, doing his best to keep a little distance between the two of you.

It’s pretty much pointless, given that you’re doing everything to be as close to him as possible.

Harry gives you tight smile as he grips your wrist and move your hand away from his face.

“I think we should visit Hagrid.”

“I’d follow you everywhere, Harry, dearest,” you say lovingly, gazing at him with affection as the pair of you walk, your eyes never leave Harry.

With every passing minute you are more and more in love with him. everything makes sense now, everything is well as long as Harry is by your side and you are that with him you could easily move mountains.

You sigh loudly and Harry jerks his head to look at you.

“Everything’s fine?”

“Even more than fine, when you’re with me,” you announce, squeezing his hand and Harry grimaces.

“Y/N, Hermione will soon figure out how to break the spell-“

“I’m not under any spell!” you state coldly, feeling hurt. Halting in your steps, you face Harry as his expression turns into a frightened one, but you don’t really register it.

“My feeling for you are real, Harry Potter. I love you with my whole heart, can you not see it?!”

“I-I do see it, very clearly, Y/N,” he rushes to assure, nodding his head.

“Good. I’m very glad that I told you, Harry. I should’ve done it earlier, really.”

“No, no, it’s absolutely fine.”

“Is it? You’re not mad that I kept it a secret?”

“No, Y/N, I’m not,” Harry mutters and tugs on your hand, leading you to Hagrid’s Hut. You have no idea why is he taking you there but you don’t care. You’re with Harry, that’s all that matters right now.

You reach the door and Harry knocks, looking around the garden to check if Hagrid’s there. He’s distracted and, acting without hesitation, you clumsily press your lips against hiss, gaining a surprised yelp from Harry.

He freezes and so you use the moment to wrap your arms around his neck. Harry jumps into action after few seconds, placing his hands on your shoulders and pulling you away.

“Sorry, Y/N, but we can’t just kiss like that. In public, I mean.”

“Then let’s find a secret place, Harry, just for the two of us!”

“We will, I promise.”

“You’re so wonderful,” you say and make to lean in again, just as the door open and Hagrid chuckles.

“And whatcha doin’, little rascals?” he asks, amused and Harry leads you inside the Hut, Hagrid closing the door behind the two of you.

Harry sits you in a chair, looking at Hagrid with apology.

“Fred and George gave her a love potion in a chocolate. Hermione’s working on a antidote. Can’t have Y/N walking around the castle in this state.”

“That’s fine, Harry,” Hagrid pats his back, making Harry grimace slightly. He then crouches in front of you, and lays his huge hands on your shoulders.

“Hungry? I’ve got some pumpkin pie.”

“Sure!” you nod, smiling brightly. “Harry, will you have it, too?”

“Of course,” he says and walks after Hagrid to get the plates, all the while looking utterly anxious. He wishes Hermione was here sooner, because seeing you like that, influenced by a spell, taking all those things and kissing him… Well, it wasn’t really you, right?

Hagrid places a plate on a table and you greedily get to eating, remembering that you didn’t get much of a supper actually. Harry sits opposite you, eating slowly as Hagrid starts to ramble on how much work he has to do, patrolling the Forest and looking after his garden. Although he’s proud of how big his vegetables are.

You don’t really listen to him. Instead, you keep your eyes focused entirely on Harry, who is way too aware of you staring at him. He’s uncomfortable, it’s evident.

He lets out a relived sigh, when Hermione and Ron burst into the Hut with a victorious expressions.

“I’ve made it!” Hermione announces and comes to you, handing you a small vial.

“What is it?” you ask, opening it and sniffing the liquid, which has dark blue color. It doesn’t look or smell tasty and you grimace.

“Drink it, Y/N,” Harry gently encourages, smiling softly at you. You nod and swallow the potion, trusting in every word Harry says. He can’t be wrong, your beloved hero, right?

A bitter taste lingers on your tongue and you cough a few times as the potion spreads over your body, fighting with the one Fred and George gave you. The heat is gone, fuzziness as well, and all that’s left is absolute shame.

“Oh, no…” you whine, covering your face with your hands as you realize what a fool you’ve made out of yourself tonight.

“Y/N?” Hermione tries and you take a deep breath.

“It’s all gone, but I am going to hurt those two idiots tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to be in their skin,” Ron jests and cackles.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” you say, still hiding your face. You’re too embarrassed to look at him, to look at anyone right now.

“It’s okay, Y/N, I’m not mad at you. It was all not real, right?”

You swallow hard, not really wanting to answer that particular questions but, luckily, Hermione is fast to come to your rescue.

“Boys, get back to the castle. I’ll take care of Y/N.”

“B-but-!” Ron tries to protest but Hermione cuts him off by pointing a finger at him.

“Go and let me wallow in self-pity,” you mumble and next thing you hear is the door, opened and closed and only when you’re sure they’re gone, you uncover your face.

“Thank you,” you say to Hermione, grateful but still ashamed and she offers you a warm, reassuring smile.

“No big deal, it was easy.”

“Everything’s easy to you.”

“That’s true, yes,” she grins.

“Hagrid, can I have more of that pie?”

“Yes! Hermione, you too?“

“Yes, please,” she takes Harry’s previous seat and pats your palm over the table.

For now, you don’t want to think about tonight’s events. You’re too abashed. But tomorrow – yes, you’ll worry about it tomorrow.

Hopefully, Harry will not get angry when he finds out you’re feeling were not entirely caused by the potion. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll reciprocate them. But that’s for tomorrow.

For now, you need to come up with a plan as to how to teach the twins a lesson.


End file.
